gameofthronesfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Ланістери
Ланністери з Кручі Кастерлі — одна із Шляхетних родин Вестероса. Керують у Західних землях. Загальна характеристика Це одна з найбагатших і найвпливовіших родин континенту, а також одна з найдавніших династій. Хоча головним девізом будинку є фраза «Почуй мій рев!», вона рідко згадується. В основному, всі знають приказку: «Ланністери завжди платять свої борги». Їх землі знаходяться в західній частині континенту, лорди родини займають замок Скеля Кастерлі, побудований на скелястому мисі. Глава будинку носить титул верховного лорда Західні землі Західних земель і зберігача Заходу. На момент серіалу є правлячою династією Семи Королівств після смерті Роберта Баратеона. Історія До подій серіалу Ланністери високі, красиві і светловолосы, вони ведуть свій родовід від андалов, які змогли знищити могутнє королівство Західні землі Західних землях, по чоловічій лінії і від Ланна Розумного, легендарного пройдисвіта і шахрая, який зміг заволодіти Кручею Кастерли, по жіночій лінії. Довгий час Ланністери правили Західними землями як Королі Скелі. Останнім з цієї королівської династії став Лоран Ланністер. Об'єднавшись з Королем Простір Мірному Гарднером, він виставив проти Эйгона Таргариена шістдесят тисяч воїнів, але зазнав поразки в битві, відомої як Поле вогню. З цього часу Ланністери служать королю на залізному троні в якості верховних лордів Західних земель та зберігачів заходу. Золоті копальні Скелі Кастерли і Золотого Зуба зробили Ланністерів найбагатшим з великих будинків. Тітос Ланністер, батько нинішнього глави дому Тайвіна Ланністеров, привів будинок в занепад, розгубивши значні кошти на неблагонадійних вкладеннях. В результаті вассальный будинок Рейнов підняв повстання. Тайвін Ланністер зумів не тільки придушити його, але і відновити колишню репутацію будинку. Влаштувавши шлюб своєї дочки Серсеї з Робертом Баратеоном в обмін на підтримку у війні проти Божевільного Короля, Тайвін в результаті поріднився з майбутнім королем. У Серсеи народилося троє дітей, батьком яких був не король, а її брат Джеймі. Сезон 1 Кейтілін Старк бере в полон Тіріона Ланністеров, звинувачуючи його в замаху на вбивство Брана. Незважаючи на неприязнь до сина, Тайвін Ланністер скликає армію і збирається звільнити Тіріона. Король Роберт помирає від рани, Еддарда Старка помилково звинувачують у зраді, заарештовують, а потім страчують, починається Війна п'яти королів. Тайвін підтримує короля і свого онука Джоффрі Баратеонова, після кількох боїв з армією жителів півночі він виявляється в невигідному положенні і приймає рішення відступити до Харренхолу. А після поразки в одній з битв в полон до Старкам потрапляє Джеймі Ланністер. Сезон 2 У Харренхолі Тайвін вичікує, сіверяни продовжують здобувати перемоги у Західних землях. В цей час Тіріон, призначений Десницьою короля, готує до оборони Королівську Гавань, на яку збирається напасти Станніс Баратеон. Армія Тайвина може або спробувати звільнити Джеймі і повернутися в Стрімчак Кастерли, або податися до столиці і дати Станнісу відсіч. Тайвін вирішує, що Робб не так небезпечний, і веде свою армію до столиці, де, об'єднавшись з силами Тіреллів, завдає Станнісу нищівної поразки. Сезон 3 Тайвін стає Десницею і твердо має намір впливати на поведінку Джоффрі, який виходить з-під контролю, а його мати, Серсея, не в силах з ним впоратися. Також, щоб зміцнити стан свого роду, Тайвін укладає два шлюбних контракту — він видає Тіріона за Сансу Старк, і організує заручини Серсеї з Лорасом Тіреллом. Фреї і Болтоны зраджують Старков і переходять на бік Ланністеров, в результаті різанини в замку Близнюки вбивають Робба, його матір, дружину, безліч північних лордів і майже всю північну армію. Молодших братів Робба всі вважають загиблими. Таким чином успадкувати Вінтерфелл має майбутня дитина Санса і Тіріона. Так Тайвін збирається отримати контроль над Північчю, його планам заважає лише те, що Тіріон категорично відмовляється зачати дитину — він не хоче примушувати до чого-небудь свою молоду дружину, яку так і видали за нього заміж проти її волі. Сезон 4 Тайвін неодноразово намагається переконати свого сина Джеймі залишити Королівську гвардію і відправитися в Стрімчак Кастерли, щоб правити замість нього Західними землями, але Джеймі відмовляється. Короля Джоффрі вбивають, в цьому звинувачують Тіріона, його заарештовують, судять і засуджують до смерті, але йому вдається втекти. Перед втечею Тіріон вбиває Тайвина. Санса також збігає зі столиці. Сезон 5 Тіріон продовжує залишатися в бігах, Джеймі так і не покидає Королівську гвардію, а Серсея залишається в столиці біля сина. Деякий час Кручею Кастерли управляє Киван Ланністер, але і він їде в Королівську Гавань, щоб служити правицею короля. Сезон 6 Джеймі Ланністеров виключає з Королівської гвардії король Томмен. Незабаром після цього Джеймі очолює військо Ланністеров в облозі Риверрана. Серсее чекає суд Семи Септонов. Маючи союзників, Серсея дізнається про чутку, який вона звертає на свою користь. Під час Суду Сімох під септой відбувається потужний вибух дикого вогню, який повністю знищує Святе воїнство. Також від вибуху гине Киван Ланністер та син, Тірелли і безліч городян. Шокований тим, що сталося, король Томмен здійснює самогубство. Серсея проголошує себе королевою. Тим часом Тіріон знаходиться в Миэрине і стає радником Дейнерис Таргаріен. Згодом він стає десницею королеви. Представники * Лорд Тайвін Ланністер, голова родини, старший син Титоса Ланністеров. Лорд Кручі Кастерли, зберігач заходу, верховний лорд Західних земель, десниця короля і спаситель Королівській Гавані. Убитий своїм власним сином Варіс. **Леді Джоанна Ланністер, дружина Тайвина, померла при пологах Тіріона. **Королева Серсея Ланністер, дочка Тайвина і Джоани, вдова короля Роберта Баратеона, королева-регент Семи Королівств. Після смерті батька юридично стала главою будинку. **Сір Джеймі Ланністер, син Тайвина і Джоани, також відомий як Царевбивця, лицар Королівської гвардії. ***Король Джоффрі Баратеонов, старший онук Тайвина, син Серсеи і Джеймі (офіційно вважається, що його батьком є Роберт Баратеонов) Король Андалов і Перших Людей, Лорд Семи Королівств, Захисник Держави. Убитий на власному весіллі. ***Принцеса Мирцелла Баратеонов, внучка Тайвина, дочка Серсеи і Джеймі (офіційно вважається, що її батьком є Роберт Баратеонов). У рамках домовленостей про союз з Мартеллами відправлена в Дорн. Отруєна під час повернення в Королівську Гавань. ***Король Томмен Баратеонов, онук Тайвина, син Серсеи і Джеймі (офіційно вважається, що його батьком є Роберт Баратеонов). Король Андалов і Перших Людей, Лорд Семи Королівств, Захисник Держави. Вчинив самогубство після вибуху в Великої Септе Бейлора. **Тіріон Ланністер (також відомий як Біс і Полумуж), молодший син Тайвина і Джоани. Колишній десниця, колишній майстер над монетою. Був засуджений за вбивство Джоффрі, убив батька, втік у вільні міста. На даний момент є десницею королеви Дейнерис Таргаріен. *Сір Киван Ланністер, молодший брат Тайвина і його найближчий радник. Загинув при вибуху Великої Септы Бейлора. **Дорна Ланністер, його дружина. **Сір Лансель Ланністер, старший син і спадкоємець Кивана, колишній зброєносець Роберта Баратеона, після його смерті посвячений у лицарі. Звернувся до релігії і вступив в організацію Горобці. Загинув при вибуху Великої Септы Бейлора. **Мартін Ланністер, другий син Кивана, убитий Рикардом Карстарком з помсти. **Віллем Ланністер, молодший син Кивана, убитий Рикардом Карстарком з помсти. *Сір Стаффорд Ланністер, кузен Тайвина, брат Джоани, убитий в битві біля Окскросса. Гілки будинку Галерея House Lannister tourney.jpg|Прапор будинку Ланістерів для турнірів в руку лицаря ("Вовк і Лев"). House Lannister.jpg|Герб будинку Ланістерів (розробка компанії Maester's Path) Lannister icon.png|Icon for House Lannister from the HBO viewer's guide. Lannister Shield.jpg|A shield emblazoned with the sigil of House Lannister from the HBO viewer's guide. Lannister-small.png|Small icon of House Lannister from the HBO viewers guide. LannistersEW.png|Tyrion, Jaime, and Cersei Lannister in a promotional image from Entertainment Weekly. Lannister Map-marker.jpg|A map-marker used to represent House Lannister forces. House Lannister banner.jpg|The banner of House Lannister of Casterly Rock, the rulers of the Westerlands. Виноски de:Haus Lennister en:House Lannister es:Casa Lannister lt:Lannister giminė it:Casa Lannister pt-br:Casa Lannister zh:兰尼斯特家族 ru:Ланнистеры